Tainted Red
by BondSlave
Summary: The story of Grell Sutcliff's life, death and a portion of his afterlife. Our story begins in 1692, New england with an eight-year-old Grell Sutcliff and his family. Life was never easy for the Sutcliff's, but it seemed to be that much harder for Grell.


**Authors Note: I've been thinking about this for some time, but only finally decided to write it out. In this story we will see the life, death and some of the after life of Grell Sutcliff. Our story begins in 1692, New England. Grell Sutcliff is but eight-years-old. Please forgive any spelling and or grammar errors.**

**Dedicated to: ShikaLover77, she is the Madam Red to my Grell Sutcliff. **

**Dedicated to: UnderdogAngel, a friend who agreed that the questions about Grell ought to be answered.**

_STAINED RED_

_Chapter one_

_I grew up in a time period where men were the dominant gender, for those of the weaker sex were just that. Weaker. Woman were inferior. All they were good for was catering to the man and rearing the children. Woman were worthless creatures who often succumb to mental illness. Of course, men could succumb to the illness as well, but it was rarely pointed out when such a case accord. This was simply the world I had grown up in. Did I think it was right? Absolutely. Were there any acceptations? Yes…one…my mother._

Growing up had never been easy for the Sutcliff family. It was a dark time, a time of death, witches and paranoia. Yes, things were hard for the Sutcliff's, but perhaps harder still for the middle child, Grell Sutcliff. The Sutcliff family consisted of Mark and Jane Sutcliff, their eldest sun Gabriel, and their youngest song, Grell. They had, had a young daughter named Maggie, but she had succumb to the illness and passed before her third birthday. Grell was an odd child, not well liked by his father or brother. He was not like them. He was not tall or sturdy and was pretty useless when it came to manual labor. No, Grell was not like his father or brother. He was small and lean, and not at all handsome like his brother.

Gabriel Sutcliff had straight brown hair that fell to his ears, dark peach skin and brown eyes. Grell on the other hand had short straight rose red hair that stuck up in odd angles, pale but fair skin and green eyes. He was not handsome, he was not a good worker, he was useless. Cursed with features that were so similar to his mothers.

It was raining. Turning the sky black and draining all of the colors from the world. The pigs squealed as they rolled in the mud, and the young farm hands yelled as they attempted to round up the horses and move the sheep to higher ground. His father and brother were out there in the ugly that had once been the colorful world. Grell sat, forehead rested against the cool of the grimy windowpane. He would have liked to be out there, working with his father and brother. But no…he was to…to frail. He frowned sadly as he gazed out at the world. "Grell love, come away from the window." He blinked as his mother gently grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back away from the window, wrapping her shall around him as she turned him towards the fire. "You'll catch a chill."

He permitted himself to be gently sat in front of the fire. He shifted slightly under the thick heavy wool of his mothers shall before rising it up and inhaling the sweet aroma. He smiled, his eyes fluttering closed as he gradually warmed up. He opened his eyes when he felt his mother dabbing at his face with a cloth. He frowned and pushed it away.

"Mother do stop your fretting. I am not a doll." He said bitterly, but she continued. He snarled and shoved her hand away. "Stop it!" He snapped glaring at her. She blinked.

"Grell."

"I am not a doll! I will not break!" He snapped throwing off the shall and standing up glaring at her. "I do not need to be coddled!" He barked, his temper rising. He began to feel warm around the color, but he couldn't stop, he couldn't control it. "STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'LL BREAK!" He screamed before he grew light headed and collapsed.

"Grell!"

He thrashed and screamed as his mother tried to pull him to her arms. "Grell, please, please calm down!" She pleaded, but he couldn't. He could see what he was doing, could hear himself but…but he couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop screaming, couldn't stop thrashing. "Grell, uh…STOP!" He couldn't stop hurting her.

He groaned as he shifted. He felt warm, but not the alarming heat that would often creep up on him without warning. No, he felt comfortable, safe. He shifted again, his brows furrowing, his nose crinkling before his eyes fluttered open. He blinked and tilted his head to the side, the cool cloth that had been laying across his forehead falling away. His eyes landed on the woman who sat near his beside, no, not her, but the bandages that covered her arms. He gasped and sat up quickly. "Mother!"

"So, you're awake." she said with a smile. He shifted forward hand out stretched.

"You're arms…what did…." His eyes began to sting. "What did I do?"

"Oh, this? It's nothing I promise."

He shook his head, tears spilling from his green eyes. His lip trembled and he launched himself forward and clung to his mothers front, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What did I do? What did I do! I hurt you." He sobbed. She gently rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth him.

"You had one of your fits love, it wasn't your fault."

He looked up at her.

'B-but…, but I hurt you!" He buried his face against his mothers breast and sobbed. He hated when something like this happened. He could never remember doing it. He would get angry out of no where, and than he'd wake up from a fever to find he'd hurt his mother in some way.

"Shhhh, shhh…easy, easy. It's alright. I'm fine, see? Shhh."

Grell never slept easily after a fit. It bothered him so. It was dark out, and the rain continued to fall. He lay in the bed he shared with his older brother, turned towards the window, eyes wide. He gasped as his brother grabbed his shoulder and forced him to roll onto his back. He looked at the older boy. He could see by the light of the moon reflecting on the gray storm clouds that his brother was glaring at him. "Gabriel?" He whispered quietly, uncertain to why his brother was looking at him so.

"You hurt mother."

He blinked before shifting slightly.

"I didn't mean to."

"You are always hurting her!"

"No, it was…it was an accident." He winced and whimpered as his brothers fingers dug into his shoulder. "Ohn…Gabriel, s-stop…that hurts."

The older boy released him and turned away. Grell starred at the back of his brothers head for the longest time before rolling back over, rubbing his shoulder, tears burning the back of his eyes for a second time that day. _'I…I don't mean to hurt mother…I…, I love her. It was…it was an accident.'_

Once Grell was sure his brother was fast asleep he crawled out of bed and snuck through the house. He was careful not to awaken his parents as he made his way to the front door. He unlocked the door as quietly as he could before sliding out and closing it as quietly behind himself as he could.

The eight-year-old child ran barefoot through the mud, his long wool night shirt becoming soaked as he ran through the rain, causing the thick material to grow heavy, and cling to him. He continued to run, yelping slightly whenever lightening would flash across the sky and thunder would rumble loudly. He finally came to a skidding halt when he reached the church. He gazed up at the tall building, it's steeple being illuminated as lightening streaked across the sky. He flinched as thunder roared. The doors were locked. He knew they were. He walked up to the steps and leaned against the door, gazing upwards as he slid into a crouching position. He clasped his hands together and shivered horrible, the cold wind and rain chilling him to the bone. "P-p-please…please help me." He breathed quietly to himself, flinching as another rumble of thunder sounded. He could feel the vibrations. "I don't want to hurt her anymore…I don't want to hurt her. Please, you must help me. I love her! I don't want to hurt her, please, please, please, please, please!" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I DON'T WANT TO HURT HER ANYMORE!" He yelled over the thunder as the sky was once again illuminated.

The following morning was busy and chaotic. Jane did her best to feed her husband and oldest son while keeping the fire going. But at the same time she was fretting over her youngest son who was bundled up in bed, covered in a cold sweat, trembling horribly. "Jane where are my boots?"

"Ah," She quickly dashed off to find her husbands boots, seeing as he was quickly trying to get out the door for work. Gabriel was already dressed and ready to go. The ten-year-old stood in the doorway between the dining room as well as kitchen and the bedroom he shared with his brother. He glared at the small figure trembling in the middle of the bed. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Mother, why can't Grell do any work? He's old enough." He complained. His mother sharply scuffed him on the ear as she entered the room, basin of water in hand.

"Because your brother has fits and easily becomes ill." She stated as she set the basin down, soaking a rag before placing it against the ill boys forehead. "Were he to go out he would only grow sicker, and what if he were to have one of his fits while at work? He could seriously hurt himself! No, he will stay here with me until he is stronger." She stated before frowning at the other boy. "Now go boy, don't make your father wait other wise you'll get the switch."

Gabriel glared and huffed before turning and leaving. _'That's what he gets for hurting my mother.' _

Grell's eyes fluttered open and he gazed weakly at his mother. She smiled brightly at him as she gently wiped away the sweat that clung to his clammy skin. He weakly returned the smile. "How is my beautiful boy?" she questioned.

"Not good." He said truthfully. His voice was low and horse. He felt horrible. He couldn't stop trembling and he felt wet and sticky all over.

"Well, you'll be fine. You're a fighter." She said with a confident smile. He closed his eyes, smiling adorning his thin pink lips.

'_My mother…is perfect.' _

**Authors Note: I cannot say how long the chapters will be, and how frequently they will be uploaded. I do have several major events fleshed out, but it is the bits in between that will connect the events that will take a bit of time. I know this chapter as well as the next several chapters will be character development, mostly for our young Grell. I will covering his 'loathing for woman' during his early childhood. I hope the story shall be enjoyable. Please review.**


End file.
